


Rathalos' Ruby

by Mobiuss



Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games)
Genre: Blood, Hunters, Hunting, M/M, Monsters, Rathalos - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 12:51:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mobiuss/pseuds/Mobiuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A comrade & hunter is visiting Mobi in Moga for the summer break. With the vacations came quests filled with thrill, excitement and …….. lust?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rathalos' Ruby

 

“Thanks to you and All, Pokke is a safe village again. Now that the Ukanlos is gone we can finally lift the mountain’s lockdown and return to our normal activities; the commerce is flourishing like never before, everything is selling, especially those crafts made of plesioth’s scales you left us, they’re endearing.

  
Anyway, as a reward I’m sending a lil’ something your way, I noticed some “things” on your stay and all I can say is to expect your second shot at it. Nya.

                                                                                                                                                                         -Best regards, Nekoht.”

 

An eyebrow was lifting in response of the cryptic letter. “What in the world did that cat meant?” he thought relentlessly.

The paper must have been as old as its sender because it almost crumbled with each touch and with the uneasiness that last phrase left, the young man couldn’t help but let out a small spasm that destroyed the antique. The paper turned to dust as he opened his hand again letting the specks drift away in the wind that drowned them into the cracks of the wooden floor.

Days passed, monsters were hunted and spoils were turned into deadly weapons, the oh so glorious cycle of a hunter’s life, however on a starry night after another Ceadeus’ demise an unadvised guest took advantage of the night’s veil to make its way into Moga village. Still struggling with the water god’s spoils an extremely exhausted Mobi made his way to his house, took klutzily off his armor piece by piece leaving only a blue linen shirt and his black underwear, left his lance on the weapons rack and placed the spoils inside the chest. With a long yawn plus the oneiric realm craving for him, he lifted the barioth’s pelt sheets and slid in, nevertheless the man’s leg came in contact with “something”, he drowsily assumed it was one of the shakalakas and kicked it to the border of the bed so he could finally get some hard-earned rest.

\----------

Morning rays were as unforgivable as ever, yet the salty scent the breeze carried was the daily refresher he needed to overcome mornings. He could feel the humid mist being sprayed to the skin that lied bare, letting a choked moan as a result. The boy could probably spend the rest of his life like that, on his personal comfy haven between the breeze, the sound of waves crashing at the shore and that lovely warmth on his back that felt like home. Wait, why is there warmth on his back? He burst open his eyes a little too fast making his vision blurry, he tried to see in between blinks what lied next to him only to find a face down, half naked man on the other side of the bed.

-W-wha-, Who?- He let out as he got up taking the sheets to cover himself.

–Lemme sleep will ya, I walked 3 days straight, so fuck off.- Grunted the half naked intruder.

Mobi was taken aback by the response, the perv had some nerve to say that. –Well excuse YOU. Just who do you think you are? Barging into my house, sleeping on my bed and- - He scolded as the man rolled over and sat supporting himself with the head of the bed. –Mob, you’re way too lousy. It’s Sunday & it’s not even noon, so.- Yawned the perv nudging his knuckles over his eyes. –So what?!- Shouted Mobi. –Seriously, just what did you expected me to do, waking up and finding a half naked man beside me. You’ve got absolutely no sense of subtlety All.- He finished scolding the man & comrade named All.

He was about the same height as him, short brown hair that was always messed up by something like a helmet or a pillow, almond eyes that shined like sunspire jewels amidst the turmoil of battle, a face with a mix of a pointy nose & strong jaw and a body chiseled by wyverian artists, decorated with small scars from hunts and some light patches of body hair. But Mobiuss was totally over it, he swore he would get over him, his silly crush dulled him in battle, seldomly resulting in major injuries to himself mostly. He was just impressed that his rock-hard muscles weren’t floppy or something, yup, that’s it.

-Like if it were your first time waking next to a half naked man.- Said All nonchalantly, taking Mobi out of his thoughts. -You’ve never been a morning person so I always bumped with your lovers leaving the house at morning.- He finished.

–Hmph, that’s none of your business, so _zut_.- Mobi stated coldly.

He never hid the fact that he liked men too, the problem was that as a hunter that was a stigma. The townspeople at Pokke got used to it but when it came to guild quests and random pairings, everything went downhill, his expertise as a lancer & gunner was top-notch in the region but no one wanted to pair up with him for such a mundane reason, fueling his lone-wolf complex, until All came to Pokke. He never cared nor made him less. They became comrades and eventually friends. In battle they complemented each other, All’s recklessness was neutralized by Mobi’s supportive strategies, and Mobi’s over thinking was diminished by All’s simplicity. They then made the famous duo that slayed the Ukanlos, but parted ways afterward.

With a rather awkward silence that lasted a minute Mobi sighed and threw the sheets on his friend as to block his view while he changed. Once done he told him to do the same and greet everyone in town.

\----------

Some hours later everyone was gathered near the shore for the communal breakfast. The elder was amazed by All’s stories so he sat next to him to be delighted by slightly modified stories of gruesome hunts both of them had to endure a year ago. Mobi was there helping the Itinerant cook as accustomed, just that this time he was rolling his eyes every time All said something like: “I stopped a Diablos’ charge with my greatsword.” Or “I had to save him from a fireball.” The man certainly loved the crowd’s adulations; while Mobi was just hoping that All asked for a piece of him instead of a chunk of steak. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is how hunting/playing 3ds with my best friend (whom I have a crush on) goes in my head & dreams. So, enjoy; I'll post the next chapter soon, I hope.
> 
> Oh and these are my attempts to write in english so If I'm mistaken at some point please let me know, I'll appreciate it.


End file.
